


the perfect arrangement

by ksootaeho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksootaeho/pseuds/ksootaeho
Summary: Kyungsoo is an intimidating omega. Minseok is okay with being mistaken for an omega, so long as Kyungsoo still begs to be knotted.





	the perfect arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first fic ever but this is the first abo i've ever written...i wrote this for a friend like 2 years ago and decided to post it. comment if you'd like me to expand this au!
> 
> also my first post on ao3, i have a small following on aff but that place is dead tbh so i'll be moving (and tweaking) all my fics from there to here
> 
> follow me on twitter, i'll respond faster @kyvngmyeons

Kyungsoo knew he was in heat. There was no denying it; he was sweating, he craved an alpha's touch (and worse -- an alpha's  _ knot _ ), and not to mention the wet spot currently accumulating underneath his ass on his newly cleaned sheets. Kyungsoo despised being in heat, mainly because he demanded control in every other aspect of his life and when he was in heat, he lost control of himself. Kyungsoo wasn't an average omega, sure he looked the part with his full plush lips and wide owl-like eyes, not to mention his small stature, but Kyungsoo's personality emanated dominance. Most who met him assumed he was an alpha, and he liked it that way. He was ashamed of how being in heat made him feel, and he had always gotten himself through it with toys and porn, so he wouldn't have to feel demeaned searching for an alpha to sate his heat.    
  
That was until he had met Minseok. Minseok was the opposite of himself; the alpha was sweet and caring and small, with kind almond eyes and a cute smile with a bubbly personality. No one would ever assume he was an alpha, and no one ever did, which was why he and Kyungsoo hit it off so well. Minseok enjoyed his privacy and if people wanted to assume he was an omega, he would let them, which is also why Kyungsoo made it a point to never let Minseok go. Kyungsoo liked it that way, and so did Minseok.   
  
Kyungsoo still had trouble calling Minseok when his heats began, even after several months of dating and at least two heats and a rut together, but this time Kyungsoo feels especially needy. He picks up his phone and calls Minseok with no problem at all, and when the other picks up, he whines, albeit a bit too loudly.   
  
"Minseok, hyung, please, I-"   
  
"I'll be right there," is all Minseok says before hanging up. Kyungsoo sighs in relief.   
  
By the time Minseok gets to Kyungsoo's apartment fifteen minutes later, Kyungsoo is trembling with need and fucking himself with his fingers (Minseok forbade Kyungsoo from using toys once they had mated; he said he wanted Kyungsoo to crave his cock and his cock only, not just  _ something _ in his ass), and Minseok immediately pulls Kyungsoo's hand away which causes the younger to emit the worst kind of whine.   
  
Minseok gets on the bed, knees on either side of Kyungsoo's hips, hands holding Kyungsoo's arms up above his head and grinning down at the writhing, heated body beneath him. "What do you want, Kyungsoo-ah?" Minseok's voice sends more trembles down Kyungsoo's spine and he suppresses a growl; Minseok knew damn well what he wanted.    
  
"You know what I want," Kyungsoo says through his teeth. He bucks his hips up, and Minseok pulls his own back. Kyungsoo whines again. "Minseok--"   
  
"What do you address me as when we mate?"   
  
Kyungsoo swallows and tries to hide the obvious twitch from his cock at Minseok's dominant tone. "Hyung."   
  
Minseok smiles, letting go of Kyungsoo's arms and moving down the other's body, planting wet kisses on the omega's skin along the way. "And what do you do when you want to cum?"   
  
"I ask," is Kyungsoo's immediate response, to which Minseok gives a smirk and licks the leaking tip of Kyungsoo's cock, causing the omega to whine with need and buck his hips up, even though that definitely wasn't the spot on his body that wanted attention. "Minseok, please--"   
  
"I want to try something new tonight," Minseok interrupts, moving farther down, spreading Kyungsoo's soaked cheeks and marveling at the way the glistening, leaking hole clenched around nothing but air. Minseok's eyes on him send Kyungsoo reeling and he throws his head back, then feels his alpha's tongue on his wet entrance. "I've eaten you out before, but never in a certain position."   
  
Kyungsoo breathes hard. He's way too far gone to be anxious about what Minseok has up his sleeve -- he just wants to be knotted. "I'll do whatever you want, hyung, just please..."   
  
Minseok nods. His fingers touch Kyungsoo's lips and the omega immediately opens his mouth, allowing Minseok's fingers inside and sucking on them almost instantly. Minseok's other hand falls to Kyungsoo's dripping hole, teasing around the rim with a single finger, watching as Kyungsoo's eyes widen further and he moans around his alpha's fingers, hips twitching up slightly.   
  
When Minseok slides two fingers inside Kyungsoo, the omega groans long and loud and Minseok's fingers fall out of his mouth. He grips at Minseok's bicep and hair, harder each time Minseok pushes in and pulls out, but Kyungsoo knows this won't be enough for him. He tires of everything quickly when he's in heat, and tonight is no exception. He writhes underneath Minseok and tries to push himself down the bed farther, a weak attempt at getting more of Minseok's fingers inside of him.   
  
"Minseok, I--" Kyungsoo yelps when he's suddenly cut off by a sharp slap to his inner thigh.   
  
"What was that?" Minseok's dark voice comes from above him, causing a whimper to escape Kyungsoo's lips, despite his weak effort to stop it.   
  
"Hyung," he corrects himself, breathless. "Hyung, I need more,  _ please _ , hyung."   
  
Minseok pulls back, grinning all the while, and lies next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is confused for a moment but only just so, because Minseok pulls the omega on top of him, facing the end of the bed, and spreads Kyungsoo's cheeks again. The cool air around them hits Kyungsoo's wet hole and he groans softly, falling down on his elbows onto Minseok's legs, but Minseok pulls him back up and gives the omega a sharp slap to one of his ass cheeks.   
  
"Sit," the alpha orders, and Kyungsoo is too turned on to notice the irony in the command; he simply does as he's told. He seats himself on Minseok's mouth and lets out a moan when he feels Minseok's tongue lapping at his wet hole. More follow as Minseok continues to drink up all of Kyungsoo's wetness, gripping the omega's ass hard as he does so.   
  
"Hyung," Kyungsoo groans. "Fuck, h-hyung..."   
  
Minseok's tongue enters Kyungsoo's hole and Kyungsoo nearly screams at the sensation. He drops again, but this time Minseok is too occupied with fucking Kyungsoo's ass with his tongue to care much about it, so Kyungsoo hastily unbuckles his alpha's belt and undoes his pants, pulling out the already hard cock he loves so much from its confinement. He immediately engulfs the length into his mouth and works his tongue around it, making Minseok let out a moan into his ass, which -- in turn -- causes Kyungsoo himself to moan, with a mouth full of cock.   
  
Not much more of this has Minseok pulling Kyungsoo up again, which makes the omega whine again, but he stops complaining when Minseok's tongue delves deeper inside him. Kyungsoo can't help but curse and grip at his own thighs, and not a moment later he feels his first orgasm creeping up on him. He knows better than to wait.   
  
"Hyung, may I cum? Please hyung, please, fucking please let me cu--"   
  
"Come for me, Kyungsoo," comes Minseok's muffled voice from below. Kyungsoo doesn't waste another moment.   
  
Kyungsoo's orgasm rattles his entire body and he shouts out in pleasure, crying out both hyung and Minseok's name as he shuddered and released spurts of white up his stomach and chest.   
  
Minseok's hands rub soothingly up and down Kyungsoo's back until the omega falls forward for a third time, but this time Minseok gets up and off the bed, removing his clothes as quickly as possible. When Kyungsoo's body drops on the bed Minseok pulls him back up, giving his ass a good smack and leaving a red handprint on the cheek. "Stay on your hands and knees and show me your ass, Kyungsoo."   
  
Kyungsoo keens at the words from Minseok and does as he's told, but is abruptly shocked and rendered helpless when he feels Minseok's cock deep in his ass. He screams into the duvet, fisting his hands into it as Minseok starts a relentless pace, slamming his length into Kyungsoo and shaking the bed as he does so.   
  
"You're so fucking tight, Kyungsoo," Minseok growls, fingers digging into Kyungsoo's hips and the sensations send the omega into a high he never wants to come down from. "How do you stay so tight if you take my knot all the time, hm? And so wet, how do you get so wet for me, Kyungsoo?"   
  
Kyungsoo can't even answer. The white hot pleasure is slowly taking over his entire body and he wants to scream -- he thinks he is, but it turns out he just has his mouth hung open -- he wants to scream until his lungs give out, but he just can't seem to find his voice.   
  
That is, until Minseok slows to a stop inside him.   
  
"Hyung, please, no, please don't stop, fuck," Kyungsoo nearly sobs out the words and pushes his ass back.   
  
Minseok smacks the omega's ass again. "Answer my questions," the alpha squeezes Kyungsoo's cheeks as he speaks. "Then maybe I'll continue fucking you."   
  
Kyungsoo thinks he's lost his breath, and he's slightly annoyed, but the need to be fucked currently outweighed his irrational sense of dominance. He has a cock in his ass and his face in a bed; he's far from dominant at the moment.   
  
"Because I need it, hyung, I need your cock I need your knot, I  _ need _ it, please give it to me, hyung please, I--"   
  
Minseok takes a fist full of Kyungsoo's hair and pulls the omega's head back forcefully. He fucks into Kyungsoo again, hard and deep, and when the knot starts to grow he slows again. Eventually he stops, and Kyungsoo moans, Minseok's knot throbbing inside him and driving him absolutely insane. His alpha's breath is hot against his ear and Kyungsoo doesn't think he can take it any longer.   
  
"Minseo--hyung, may I c-cum, please hyung?" Kyungsoo can feel tears prickling at his eyes and his ass is dripping from around Minseok's knot and the head of his alpha’s cock is pressing against his sweet spot so hard that he feels like he may explode at any moment.   
  
Before he can beg again, Minseok shudders above him and he can feel the alpha nod. "Come."   
  
Kyungsoo explodes. His orgasm is so intense that no sound comes out of his mouth, it just hangs open as his ass clenches and ropes of cum drop on the duvet of the bed. He's still on cloud nine and doesn't notice the moan Minseok emits when he comes, but he definitely notices when Minseok's hot cum begins painting his insides because he finally finds his voice and moans in unison with his alpha.   
  
Minseok curses a few times while the high dies down, and when it does, he kisses the side of Kyungsoo's head. "I love you," he whispers, nearly breathless. "Are you okay?"   
  
Kyungsoo nods, humming in approval. "Your knot feels so nice."   
  
"That's a wonderful way to say you love me too."


End file.
